


Influence

by teenglader



Series: Mornoe/Bellamy mess [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, and i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenglader/pseuds/teenglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically another three-part story about Bellamy and Monroe.</p><p>Monroe totally didn't expect that to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooops I went there

**i.**

 

_Well, she didn't expect that to happen._

Looking straight, flinching at every rustle, holding up the gun on every noise. It was just the wind. Every damn time it is only a branch moving, or maybe a small animal trying to find its way in the camp. But the night is only getting darker, and she is afraid.   
Who wouldn't be anyway? She's just a kid, they all are; they weren't trained to be soldier. Before they came down none of them even knew how to hold a gun before. And now she's here, waiting in the dark for a grounder to attack, and her hands are shaking and with every breath she takes the air turnes into ice in front of her.

„Delivery for Monr...“

Before she knew it her gun was pointed in his face.  In the dark, she recognized Bellamy, moonlight barely illuminating his face.

„Damn you Blake I almost shot you!“ Monroe snapped, maybe too loud because her voice echoed in the silence. Whole camp must have been asleep by now, silent in their dreams. Well, the lucky ones had dreams. Those like her and many others had nightmares... every night.

Bellamy cleared his throat. „I noticed,“ With his free hand he lowered down the barrel, „ Can you move away the rifle it's making me slighty uncomfortable?“

„Oh really?“ She poked him with a barrel then, then really lowered it, just for in case it doesn't go off. She didn't trust her hands completely on this freezing night. „What are you doing here, anyway?“

''I came to check if everythings ok here...'' he looked arround then, like he really is checking.

„Don't worry, no grounder speared me... yet.“  Monroe chuckled,

''And I brought you extra jaket.''

It was almost like something slapped her in the face. This wasn't Bellamy. Real Bellamy Blaked had two arms, one to protect his own ass and othsr one to protect his little sister. He didn't care if one of his guards freezed to death during the night watch... or so she thought.

''Thank you?'' It was more of a question. She always knew Bellamy noticed thing in her that no one else could. For Gods sake even she was blind for some of them.

Beneath her cowardness Bellamy saw courage. And he turned her into a fighter.

 ''Go to sleep, Blake. I don't mean watch this camp the whole night so you better get your ass some rest.''

 

Bellamy turned to face her completely then, surprise in his eyes reflected his whole face. After a moment he finally closed his mouth, licking his bottom lip.

She had to look away, and hoped he didn't notice.

''Was that a command, ma'am?'' He teased, straigthenung his shoulders.

 

''No.'' Monroe answered. ''But I'm the one holding a gun here, so you better listen to me.'' She held it up then, crooked her brow and waited for Bellamy's reaction.

''Yes, ma'am.'' Bellamy said after saluting.

_Damn you, Blake._

 

* * *

 

**ii**

 

_She didn't expect that to happen either._

 

Something in her gut always told her not to get too close. she had a rule never to get attached to another human being. it's not important in what way... because humans leave whether your lips craves their kiss or it is just your heart skipping a beat every goddamn time you are close to that person. so when monroe felt bellamy affecting her in a way her head quite didn't understand, when she noticed a battle between brain and heart that could only end up bad for her, she backed off.

Bellamy noticed too. Monroe was always careful around him, but it must have been her avoiding his eye contact or any other type of contacts that tipped her off. For a ciuple of dats now she only turned to Clarke for orders, and if Bellamy had a job to be done Monroe would always look quite busy. It's strange how getting sterile knife can be a difficult job when the only person you've tried to avoid finds a way to distract you.

''Monroe,'' Bellamy gripped her elbow, maybe too strong for if to be comfortable but his fingers still manage to send electricity through her arm. She pushed his arm away, and not even glancing up she continued her way towards the dropship.

 

''Where the hell have you been?'' Clarke hissed as soon as her siluetthe appeared on the door.

Monroe shook her head and handed her whatshe asked for, a sterile knife.

''Whats up with you anyway?''

Clarke didnt expect an answer and Monroe didnt gave her one. Instead she wondered what the hell is she gonna do next to escape bellamy. And with that thought Bellamy stood right next to her, appeared out of niwhere and now she had no place to hide. He cleared his troat. So did Monroe. Clarke glanced away from the boys arm she was threating and looked up at the two. Monroe had her arms locked at her arms that were cutting the infected flesh like ut is tje most fascinating procidure in the eorld when in fact all she wanted to do was throw up.

''We're having a hunting party, we're getting out off food'' he saud in matter of fact tone lime hed expected her to hurry up and take a spear like shed usually do when it was asked of her. But Monroe sighed, and it was that desparate sound clarke myst have recognized ''I'm sorry Bellamy but I need her here.''

Bellamy was surprised, and monroe nothing byt grateful. ''I need more arms. Shes a warrior not a damn healer''

He was right. Bellamy thought her how to spill blood, not treat wounds. Monroe knew it, he new it, Clarke knew it. Everyone knew it. Silence was broken by boys screams. Bellamy decided to let it go. Watching him leave her side was dissapointing, but it came as a relief.

„You really like him, don't you?“ Clarke asked directly.

Again Monroe did her best to ignore her and Clarke respected it, giving that she asked no more question. It's not really just that she didn't want to talk to Clarke about it, it was more that she didn't know the truth.   Sometimes, there are days she wants to just curl into his arms and let him protect her from the darkness of this world. But also there are days she wants to scream from the mountains and let the world know what this boy does to her, how he's slowly ruining her mind.

„Can you pass me that wire cutter? Clarke's voice brought her to reality. „That's th...“

„I got myself distracted for a second I know how the damn wire cutter looks like.“ Monroe interupted her, quickly grabbing the instrument and handed it over to her. She stormed out then, Clarke stiched up the boy anyway. Screaming in agony really does drain your batteries so he'll quickly fall asleep. She doesn't need her anymore. But what Monroe needs is some peace.   

* * *

 

**iii**

 

_If somebody told her this will eventually happen Monroe would probably laugh at their face._

She woke up screaming. Ever since Roma died she was waking up alone in her tent. Although Roma spent most of her living time on Earth in Bellamy's tent, there were nights she would come back and find Monroe awake, eyes wide open, not daring to fall asleep.  Roma would tell her that everything's going to be fine, that they are safe inside the camp, before going back to Bellamy's. She never liked Roma very much, but that was enough to make peace in her head, someone elses courage.

Their faces haunted her,  just barely human. Every trace of humanity faded like ghosts. Ghosts with monstrous mask that offer noghing but blood, tears and terror.

All of a sudden a noise interrupts her thoughts, she quickly shifted around just to see someone enter the tent. Pushing her hand under the orange blanket that's barely keeping her warm and she reached for the bade.  Monroe's heart finally started beating again after she recognized his silhouette. „I heard screams,“ Bellamy stated, he scaned the tent with his eyes and after finding no threat he locked his eyes on her.   
_This is stupid_ , she thought. _I'm not weak._  
„Are you okay?“  He asked curiously.

„Yeah, just...“ after shuting her eyes to drive the tears away, Monroe continued with a shaky voice „nightmare. I'm fine.“

Bellamy wouldn't give up. The boy came closer and sat on the bed. For a moment there was nothing but silence; while she gave up her strenght to fight off the nightmares he gave her space to breathe, to collect herself.

And after what seemed like an eternaty she finally did. „Need to talk about it?“

Monroe peeked at him, but her forehead still rested on her arms. „What, you'll give me one of your famous motivational speeches?“ She cleared her throat, ready to act out one of those, „We are the grounders! We do whatever the hell we want,“ she teased him, damn she was making fun of him, but it worked. It made her feel better, and she managed to put smile on Bellamy Blake's face.

„I'm sorry,“ Bellamy muttered. He wasn't looking at her anymore, his eyes were now glued to the ground. The boy barely held his eyes open, he was tired, injured... and afraid. Every time Monroe looked up at him he gave her hope. Those speeches, no matter how riddicolus they seemed.. he gave people motivation, hope that they could survive until tomorrow.

„It's not your fault, Blake. Any of this.“ Biting her bottom lip she continued, „You're a good man, Bellamy. Asshole, sometimes, but you are good.“

He turned around to face her, his hands resting on her knee. She realized the influence Bellamy had on her, and the reason she was ready to give him her soul if needed. He might not think with his brain, but he uses his heart as guidance. His sins, he deals with them, he learns from his mistakes. And, she's afraid, people are afraid; with the terror this world offers who wouldn't be. But even the bravest man among them is afraid, he is afraid of himself. She realized she worships him, and now here her brain and heart had a fight amongs themselves. Part of her understood that this can't end up right, that she just has to let go before it's too late. But other part wanted him.

Monroe reached for his hand, expecting him move away at any second. He followed her hand with his gaze, and suddenly she had no idea what she is doing. Her insides flipped, and her face was probably red from blushing, but she continued tracing his arm until her fingers reached his shoulder, until they found their way into his hair. Bellamy's hand gripped her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt. Every time his fingers touched her skin they left unvisible burns. „You don't really want this.“ He wishpared, space between them almost gone.

„Probably not. But right now, I really do.“

This was it. He kissed her first, his lips parting hers. And it was almost like she imagined it'll feel. Almost. Because it was much better.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
